The Secret That Collided Two Worlds
by Athenabookworm
Summary: What if a magician fell in love with a god? Follow the adventures of Amy as she tries to fit in to the two worlds that she was born into and keep them apart. But secrets have a way of being revealed...


It all started with a field trip. A simple trip to a museum. Yet it changed Amy Green's life forever.

The day started out normal. Amy Green sat with her friend Willow in the back of the bus. Amy was an ordinary girl, with midnight black hair and deep maniac brown eyes that seemed to look through your soul. She was raised by her single mother, Lila. She never knew her father, only that he loved her mother very much. Her friend Willow had hair the exact color of willow tree bark, and eyes were as green as a willow tree's leaves. She was tall and thin. If Amy didn't know any better, she'd say her friend was a willow tree. The bus bounced along and pulled up at the museum, the destination of their last day of school field trip. Amy couldn't read the sign, because she had Dyslexia, and ADHD as well. They had taken their tour and were eating lunch outside when it happened. A cheerleader burst out of the shadows. At first glance, she seemed ordinary. Blue eyes, blond hair, tan skin. But then she grew fangs. The color drained out of her skin and it turned chalk white. Below her skirt, she had a shaggy donkey leg with a hoof, and a bronze metal leg that clanged when she walked. Her hair was made of fire, and her eye were red. And she was headed straight for Amy. Amy recognied the creature. It was an empousa, a monster from her Greek Mythlogy audio books. Greek Myths were one of her favorite subjects, and she knew everything about them. But this was immpossible. Myths were just myths, right? The Empousa lunged, and she kicked it through the window, sending shards of glass flying. Amy reached down and picked one up. The Empousa lunged again, and she stabbed it through the chest, exploding it into gold dust that blew away in the wind. The strange thing was, no one seemed to notice anything. Everyone thought a baseball had been thrown through the window, and no one noticed the cheerleader/empousa at all. Except Willow. She tried to pretend she didn't but Amy could see right through her friends lie. Willow mumbled something about a camp. The rest of the field trip was uneventful, but as soon as school ended, Willow dragged Amy to Lila's room. '' Its time, I'm taking her to camp.'' she told Amy's mom, who nodded her head. ''Pack your bags Amy, we are going on a trip.'' said Willow. Amy protested and demanded an explanation, but Willow pushed on. Half an hour later, Amy had a suitcase in one hand, and was sitting in a taxi. Soon, it arrived in an empty valley with a sign reading Delphi Strawberry Farm, which confused Amy even more. Why where they at a strawberry farm? Then they reached a hill with a tall pine tree, with some kind of gold cloth draped over it, and a...DRAGON! There was a dragon guarding the tree! Willow drgged her to a large blue building. ''Chiron!'' she called out. A man in a wheelchair came out, and when he stood up, Amy discovered that his lower half was a horse! ''A centaur, your a centaur!'' She exclaimed. The man chuckled. '' Yes I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and activities director here. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Any questions before Willow takes you on a tour?' 'Yes, I want to know what is going on and why I am at a strawberry farm and seeing thongs from Greek Myths that shouldn't exist and if I am going crazy.'' ''Well, the Greek Myths are real. Immortal does mean immortal, so the gods still exist, moving with the western civilazation. They never outgrew there habbits of having affairs with mortals, and the result is a demigod or half blood, half mortal half god. The boundaries keep out mortals and monsters and is guarded by Peleis the dragon and the enchanted golden fleece. After your tour, you will stay in the Hermes cabin, since Hermes is the god of travelers and those who use the roads, merchants, medicine, and theives, he takes in the newcomers. But he is the unofficial god of pranking, so you should watch out, especially for the head councilors, the Stoll brothers. When you are claimed, your godly parent will flash their symbol above your head and claim you as their child. Your godly parent is the one who is supposedly missing or dead. In your case, which one would that be?'' ''I was raised by my mother, I never knew my father.'' replied Amy. Her head was still reeling from this new information, but it felt right somehow. Although it would take some getting used to the fact her dad was an ancient Greek God. ''Well, Willow will give you a tour and get you settled in at the Hermes cabin.'' Amy picked up her suitcase and follwed Willow outside, still deep in thought about being a demigod and who her godly parent could possibly be.


End file.
